


After Hours

by fluffyship



Category: Achieve, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH - Freeform, Fanfic, M/M, Mavin, Smut, rt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyship/pseuds/fluffyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get sticky between Gavin and Michael after hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

After Hours

Gavin wanted Michael, that much he knew. How he was going to get his hands on him, that’s what he didn’t know. Every time he walked past him, every time they talked, his sexual frustration towards Michael skyrocketed, and so did something else. Sometimes during work he would just daydream about him and Michael, doing all the things he wanted to, in his mind. He loved it, but he had to be careful. He definitely didn’t want to be caught at a bad time with a throbbing erection in his trousers. Actually, who knows. Maybe that’d be just the thing to set the scene for Michael and him.  
“God dammit, Gavin” laughed Michael. “How many times do I have to tell you, no one here wants to see your penis, no matter how indirectly you ask it.”  
“Sorry, Mi-cool. But really though, are you sure?” asked Gavin playfully. The others laughed into their microphones. Gavin thought about what they would do if the guys knew about his fantasies, his needs. Gavin didn’t know it, but every last one of his wishes was to be fulfilled.   
Several hours later Gavin had just finished editing their latest MInecraft Let’s Play. Hidden behind the safety of his desk was a rock hard erection he had been hiding for the past fifteen minutes. He had been daydreaming about Michael again. He didn’t care though, he knew he was fine as long as he could stay sitting down. Just as this thought ran through his mind Michael walked over to him. Gavin looked up at his friend, and couldn’t help but notice his thick cock slightly bulging in his jeans. It wasn’t a hard-on but it turned Gavin on even more.  
“What’s up?” asked Gavin. Gavin was hoping he wasn’t needed. He didn’t want to stand up and risk Michael seeing his cock bulging through his cargo shorts. He quickly reached down and pretended to make a simple adjust, flipping his erect and throbbing penis up into a more concealed position.  
“We need you for the podcast really quick, sorry.” said Michael.  
“OK, no problem Mi-cool.” Gavin stood up and walked with Michael to the podcast room. Just simple camera troubles, and Gavin returned to his seat and began to edit once more. ‘That could have been bad,’ though Gavin. ‘It also could he been really hot.’ Gavin smiled to himself.  
“One day,” he whispered.   
It was now 11:30 PM, later than Gavin normally stays at the office, but he had nothing better to do other than finish some videos. Michael was there too, just hanging out, talking with Gavin as he edited. Michael was sprawled out on the couch, Gavin his desk.  
“OK, I think that’s it for now.” exhaled Gavin as he reached his arms up in the air, stretching and leaning backwards. His shirt lifted up a tad and you could see his belly button and a little bit of hair, right about his pants. Michael couldn’t help but stare. Some of the things Gavin did drove him absolutely wild.   
Gavin rolled back in his chair and stood up. He walked over to the couch and plopped down right next to Michael.  
“Get a little closer, will you?” Michael laughed.  
“OK, Mi-cool, anything for you.” Gavin smiled. Both of them still joking around, but both so longing. Gavin scootched in and leaned over a little bit. Michael’s face went a little pale. What was he doing? He wasn’t sure but he definitely wanted to see where he was going. Gavin leaned a little more and grabbed the inside of his thigh, moving upwards towards his crotch. Gavin took the opportunity and felt Michael’s hard cock inside of his jeans. It felt great. He could feel the outline of the head through the fabric and wanted so badly to go further. Gavin pushed his luck and started to unzip Michael’s jeans.  
“Gavin…” Michael whispered, “Don’t stop.”  
Gavin looked back down at the unzipped jeans and unbuttoned them. He climbed down from the couch and got on his knees, sliding down Michael’s jeans. They were completely off now. Gavin looked at Michael’s bulging pair of underwear and slowly started to pull them down revealing Michael’s longing cock. He grabbed hold of it and started to suck. He’d never done this before but it felt great. Michael let out a quiet moan, then another. He cupped his balls in his hand, massaging them as he sucked. He could feel the precum slowly dribbling out onto his tongue. As he slowly sucked Michael’s cock he began to slowly undress. First his shoes, shirt, then his shorts. Soon he was naked and so was Michael.  
“Do you want to fuck me, Mi-cool…” Gavin asked as he slowly kissed his lower abdomen, then up his chest to his nipple, then his neck.  
“Yes…” Michael answered. Gavin flipped over and Michael slowly penetrated him. It felt so good for both of them. Michael began to fuck harder and harder and faster and faster. Gavin was moaning, louder and louder.  
“I’m going to cum…” said Michael through a moan.  
“Me too… Oh…” yelped Gavin. A few moments later Michael let loose his load inside of Gavin. It felt so good and soon after Gavin began to cum all over the couch. His hot cum had shot further than he had expected, but at that moment he didn’t care. The two slowed down, and eventually stopped. They laid down next to each other, both catching their breath. Gavin laid into Michael’s arm and looked at him.  
“See you tomorrow?” Asked Gavin.  
“Yeah, tomorrow.”


End file.
